No Such Thing as Heartless
by Tenshi Yoma
Summary: Maleficent has created a new and powerful Heartless. She made only one. Is it powerful enough to stop Sora? Will he even need to stop it? Why does this Heartless seem to act so innocent and kind. Can there be such a thing as a Heartless with a heart..?
1. xCreationx

Well heylo everybody! This is my first time writing a fic based on a Game. It's weird ya know. But hell KH Is an AWESOME game. Lol. This is based on an Idea me and my Best friend made up. It's mostly about the character she made up. This story takes place during the normal time of KH. Kinda like stuff they "Edited" out, if that makes sense. Any ways, here you go.

===================================================

**_In the shadows from whence she came,_**

Lies a truth hidden through time.

A truth about a lonely girl,

Her heart so sublime. 

She went through life not knowing

Just who she really was.

Never realizing that in fact,

She had very distinctive flaws.

She roamed the universe,

Trying to full fill her duty.

Until one day he woke her up,

And she realized life's beauty.

So realizing what she'd done,

She left without a word where or why.

And to this day they still say,

That you can hear her mournful cry.

Her cry for freedom that was lost.

Her cry for release that was taken.

She wanders aimlessly,

Hoping not to be forsaken.

The nude body hung limply from her restraint of bandage ribbons from the giant slab of stone shaped as their symbol. The woman constructing this piece of work stood before her creation gazing at it in somewhat of an awe. Long black hair hung loosely in front of the girls limp body as her head hung low. Her body did not move nor did it seem she was alive at all.

"So is this the new Heartless creation?" The lord of the Underworld asked as he walked up beside Maleficent.

"Yes it is. Isn't she magnificent?"

Hades turned his gaze to the side to see a small shadow heartless sitting completely still staring up at the girl.

"What's with him?"

"I'm not sure, he seems to of taking a liking to the girl. He's a runt anyways."

"Oh…"

He turned his gaze back unto the girl.

"How many of her are you going to make?"

"Just the one." She answered.

"Heh, do you really think she'll be that powerful?" Hades asked.

"Of course. We're creating a new blade just for her. She'll serve us well, by getting rid of our little problem."

"I thought you were leaving that to me!" He bellowed.

"Ha! Hades, your little helper can't be controlled like this one can. He can get up and leave at any moment. Where as she, cannot." She bragged.

"He can't leave, I have him in a contract."

"Oh and like those haven't been broken before."

"Shut up. I'll destroy him, you wait and see." He said and turned away.

"Hades, as soon as she is ready I will be sending her to the arena." Maleficent announced.

"Pfft, like she'll do any good." He said and stormed away.

Maleficent smiled up at her creation a sense of pride thrumming through her. **_'Child of mine, you shall do my bidding. Do as I say and you will live like a queen.'_**

The many different Heartless's rushed around the room trying to perfect their newest addition, their sister shadow. The girl hung by the ribbons that held her back, only her body though, she had no soul, no heart. A green glowing light shrouded her body in it's grasp. It pounded with life. With power. Maleficent laughed lightly as she watched her child, her daughter, come to life. The light slowly faded and all went silent.

The first thing to move was the girls fingers. They twitched slightly before her whole hand curled into a fist. Slowly she lifted her head, her hair falling back against her shoulders. She looked young, not child young, but young. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared before her. Her eyes, such a deep red, and so, dazed, so emotionless.

"Welcome my daughter, to your new life." Maleficent said as she approached the girl.

"Who…am…I…?" The girl asked with such a soft voice.

"A name, yes you do need one obviously. You shall be known as Rave."

"Rave…" She let the name roll across her tongue. "Why am I here?"

"To do as I say. You will listen to only me, do only what I tell you to do. Do you understand?" Maleficent inquired.

The girl looked around the room. So empty. The walls nothing but stone put together in a frame, containing only these few creatures.

"I understand…." She said aloud.

Yet softly to herself she whispered, "I understand that I am nothing….."

"Good. Your first task is to seek out a boy, and kill him. It should be easy for you dear."

The girl stared dazedly at her "mother" then looked away. Below her on the ground stood a tiny little creature. It's body moved in a twitching movement, as did it's antenna's. It stared up at the girl moving it's head this way and that.

"Who…is he….?" She asked.

"He…is a fellow heartless, like a brother." Maleficent said.

Maleficent turned away her long black robe flaring behind her. She began to walk away out of the room. She turned and looked back one last time at her creation.

"Get her some clothes and equipment. Make sure she gets her blade. Now!" She ordered and left the room.

**_'She will be the key to unlocking the power of the Heartless, and not to mention destroying that pesky little boy, the Key Bearer.'_**

Back in the quiet, loud, room the girl still stayed bound to the giant Heartless symbol. All around it little Heartless creatures worked to untie her and release her. A Soldier Heartless fumbled his way over to the base of the giant slab and set down some clothes. He left without a single word. Finally she was untied. She fell to the ground with a THUD. Her body was bare except for the ribbons that covered her from when she was bound to the Heartless slab. She rubbed her arm softly and stared at her clothes.

"Are these…mine…?" She asked.

No one answered. She sat for a moment in complete silence. She looked up when she heard a shuffle of feet. Walking towards her was a little shadow Heartless. He seemed so small compared to the rest. He picked up the clothes from the ground and held them up to her. He made a soft mew kind of hiss and stared at her with his big yellow eyes.

Slowly a smile descended across her pale face. She took the clothes from the shadow and patted his head softly.

"Well hello there, what's your name?" She asked.

The little shadow just stared at her twitching about.

"Do you even have a name?"

It shook it's head vigorously and continued to stare at her.

"Well then little guy….I'll call you….Kit…."

She stood to her feet holding her clothes against her chest. She stared down at little Kit and the smile on her face just would not go away.

"What is this….thing I'm feeling. It's sort of warm and nice. I like it."

"It's called happiness." A voice said.

Rave whipped around to face the holder of the voice. Before her stood a young boy with short silver hair, aqua eyes, and the weirdest clothing. His top was tight, yellow and black with two belts crossing making an X. His pants were a dark blue.

"Wh….who….are you?" She asked in a small quiet voice.

"I am Riku," His eyes wandered over her body. He shook his head and looked back at her face, "Your Maleficent's new creation, aren't you?"

Her features bent down into a frown as she stared back at Riku, unaware of her appearance.

"I am Rave." She said bitterly.

"Yea, that's your name. But who are you? What are you?" He asked.

Rave stared at him long and hard. She didn't understand. She fell silent.

"Humph. Just as I thought, your nothing but a child." He spat.

He gave her one last look and turned to leave. As he walked, his feet thumping on the floor, towards the large exit he spoke.

"You better learn quick girl, or I might just get ahead of you." He said and left.

She fell again to her knee's and stared after the boy.

"Why does he hate me?" She asked Kit.

The shadow just stared up at her, ignorant of her words.

She sighed softly and stared down at herself.

"Who am I? What am I? What's….my purpose?" She asked herself.

From a swirling vortex of shadow's leapt a larger more structured Shadow Heartless. He stared at Rave and dropped in front of her a weapon. He ran off on his way to do what would be told of him.

Rave set her clothes down and picked up this strange piece of metal. The handle was soft and gripped nicely. She stared at it her eyes wide.

"A….Ke….Key….Blade..?" She whispered.

====================================================

Mwuahahahahahahaha. Ok I'm dumb. Hee hee. Hope you enjoy it. R&R!!!

**__**


	2. A Journey to Olympia

I had never really planned on continuing this story but after reading the first chapter I realized that I should. I'm really into Kingdom Hearts and can't wait to play numba 2! Hee hee. Anyways, here's chapter two. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be nor how the story will actually go. I've only got bits and pieces worked out.

A/N: Originally Rave was called well Rave, but after a discussion with my friend we decided on calling her Koharu. So that's what she's gonna be called from now on. I'll go back later and change the first chapter.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Aww c'mon guys!" The young boy begged.

"Absolutely not!" Snapped a pompous over-sized duck.

"Why not?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Because, we have to find King Mickey! We don't have time to fight in some stupid tournament." The duck snapped again.

"But Donald we hat to get stronger anyways. At least in this way we're having fun!" A tall dog-like man stated adding a "Hyuck" to the end.

"Yea! Goofy's right. We have to be strong to defeat the heartless!"

The group of three stood arguing in the middle of a lamp lit town with only a few residents. The breeze was blowing softly carrying with it the smell of nearby food. The sky above was painted with sparkling stars.

They had just returned from a long and tiresome journey in the deep jungle. In Sora's opinion they deserved a small break.

"Ok, ok. We can go compete, but only for a little bit." Donald said while tapping his foot.

"Alright!" Sora Cheered.

A loud low grumbling noise drifted around them. Each of them looked at each other and laughed heartedly.

"Looks like we all could use some food, hyuck." Goofy said cheerfully.

"Now that I agree on!" Donald said.

"There's a restaurant by the Hotel in the second district." Sora pointed out.

"Then let's go." Donald announced.

The odd group of three made their way up the stone steps to the large door that would lead to the second district. They joined together in pushing the heavy doors open and immediately the smell of food wafted across their noses. It tickled their taste buds and teased their stomachs.

"I'll race ya there!" Sora cried and took off.

"No fair!" Donald yelled as he raced after him.

Goofy made his way clumsily, while laughing all the while.

Sora reached out and grabbed the handle to the door. He jumped up and cheered for himself.

"Oh yea! I won!" He cheered and then stuck his tongue out at Donald.

"Oh shut up and go inside. I'm starved." The duck said angrily.

Just as Sora opened the door and him and Donald had stepped in Goofy pointed something out.

"Hey you guys, there's a girl over there being attacked by Heartless!" He said and pointed over.

Sure enough a few feet away from the water fountain was a young woman surrounded by a group of Shadow and Armor Heartless. Sora leapt to the ground and ran into battle. He brought out the Keyblade and swung at the Heartless. With each swing he threw one of the Heartless would dissolve back into the Shadows leaving behind plenty of little goodies. Once they were all killed Sora laid the Keyblade on his shoulder and turned around to smile triumphantly at the young woman.

He was faced with a very angry looking young woman. Her soft features were bent down in a scowl. Her bright green eyes were glowing. Her hair was a very deep black and hung down to her mid-waist. A bit of the hair was now hanging over her shoulders as she bent over to come face to face with Sora. She was a tall woman with a nice figure. She had to be at least in her twenties. Her top was a simple bluish-purple small tube top with a see-through type purplish material hanging from it hanging over her stomach. Her pants were and odd item. They were the same shade of color as her top but clung to her waist going down in a V shape, then bagged sown her leg before clinging to her ankles. There they met with her small curly-toed slippers of gold. Her left ear was pierced four times. Three times up on the cartilage and once on the lobe. On her right ear her cartilage was pierced twice and her lobe once. All her earrings were a solid bright gold. Her hands were placed on her waist. Three golden bracelets hung from each wrist. On her right upper arm was a golden band that winded around her arm like a snake. With a closer look Sora realized that it was a golden snake it's mouth open revealing long fangs.

"I didn't need your help, little boy!" The woman snapped.

"Wha…what?" Sora stuttered.

"I said I didn't need your help. I had those Heartless in the palm of my hands!" She whined.

That's when Sora noticed the two swords in her hands. They were thick curved swords.

"Well I was only trying to help. I'm the Key bearer ya know!" Sora said proudly.

The woman stood up tall and threw her swords in the air. Sora winced in fright as the swords came flying down only to disappear just before striking the woman. The woman looked off and had a concentrating look on her face. She scratched at her head then looked at Sora.

"Umm what's a Keybearer?" She asked and tilted her head.

With a comment like that Sora nearly fell over. This woman was very weird. One minute she was yelling at him the next she was utterly confused, stupid almost.

"Oh right!" The woman exclaimed as her face grew bright. She smiled happily and threw out her hand.

"My name's Yukari!" She said happily.

Sora took her hand into his own and shook it softly. In return she shook it very wildly.

"My name's Sora," He said, "And this is Donald and Goofy."

Just as he introduced the two they came walking up behind him.

"Hyuck, It's a pleasure to meet you." Goofy said and shook her hand.

"You too." She said while smiling.

She bent over and grabbed Donald swinging him into the air.

"What a cute little ducky!!" She cried.

"Put me down!!!" Donald bellowed.

With a loud "Eek" Yukari threw Donald who landed hard on his bottom.

"What a rude duck." She snapped.

"I'm rude!? You're the one who picked me up and threw me!" Donald snapped back.

"Humph!"

"Guys, guys, calm down. Anyways I'm sorry for interrupting your fight Miss Yukari. How bout I pay you back by bringing you with us to lunch?" Sora offered. "My treat."

Yukari stared at Sora for a minute then behind her as if expecting to see someone. She bit her bottom lip before heaving a sigh.

"Alright Sora, I'll come." She said and smiled brightly.

Once they were seated in the small restaurant and had their food the four ended their talking and indulged themselves in mountains of juicy food.

"So, where are you from?" Yukari asked through a mouthful of food.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking up at her.

Yukari grabbed a napkin and wiped the sweet and sour sauce from her face.

"Well if your in Traverse town then that means you came from a different world, right? So where did you come from?"

"How do you know about the other worlds?" Donald interrupted eying Yukari closely.

"I've been to a few of em. Learned some nice tricks while I was at em to." She said proudly.

"Oh yea, like what? Can't be better than my magic skills." Donald bragged.

"I know a really good fire skill, it's called Soufflé of Duck." She snapped her eyes narrowing to slits.

All went quiet, including Donald.

"So, where ya from?" She asked while taking a bite of some chicken.

"I lived on an Island, but it was destroyed by the Heartless."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Where are you from?" Goofy asked entering the conversation.

Yukari's smiling bright face suddenly grew dark and saddened. She stared out the window out at the starry sky.

"It doesn't matter. I never want to go back. It was destroyed and I don't care if it ever returns." She said and continued to stare out the window.

"Oh…" Was all Sora managed.

Yukari shook her head and looked back at Sora smiling brightly once more.

"So where ya heading?"

"Olympia!"

"Sora!" Donald snapped.

"What she already knows about other worlds, it doesn't hurt anything."

"Olympia huh, mind if I come with? I'm looking for someone maybe I'll find em on the way." She asked.

"Absolutely not!" Donald yelled.

"Aww c'mon Donald, she's a nice girl." Goofy said.

"I don't care what you say Donald. She's coming with us." Sora said and smiled at Yukari.

"Thanks Sora, I'll be of the most help I can!"

Yukari flashed another bright smile before turning her gaze back to the stars.

"Even if I don't find you…" She whispered.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Olym…pia?" She said with her small whisper like voice.

"Yes my child. That's where your going to start your purpose for being made. I need you to kill a boy." Maleficent said sweetly while stroking Koharu's hair.

"I have to kill him? Why mother? Did he do something bad?" She asked looking up at her mother with her red dazed eyes.

"He's trying to kill me my child. You have to get to him before he gets me. Won't you do this for mommy?" She asked.

Koharu stared out into the nothingness of shadows for awhile. She stood there silently as Maleficent stroked her soft black hair. Finally she turned around and nodded softly.

"Yes mother. I'll do it for you. Can I take Kit with me?" She asked glancing over at the small shadow Heartless.

"Whatever you wish my dear. Just take care of him, this Sora, and you may have whatever you desire." She said softly.

She bent down then and kissed Koharu lightly on the cheek. She turned away and exited the large chamber bedroom that was Koharu's. It was a big room, fit for a princess. The walls, carpet, bed, and even dresser were colored with black and red. The symbol of the Heartless stamped everywhere.

Koharu walked over to her dresser and threw it open. She stared inside to see it empty. With a great sigh she reached her hand forward and watched it be engulfed by shadows. Soon enough her whole body was shrouded in a swirling cloud of smoke like shadows. The shadows rested against her body until finally they became solid clothing.

She now wore a red tube top with a black, red lined coat over it. On the back of the coat was a medium sized Heartless symbol that was covered by her long black hair. She wore long black baggy pants that clung to her ankles. A long flowing red rough material ribbon tied around her waist and hung down low behind her legs. Small simple black shoes covered her feet. A silver bracelet hung from each of her wrists. A black collar like necklace was wrapped around her neck with a round smoke colored stone hanging from it. The one thing that stood out the most on her outfit was the wings. A set of very small black demonic wings floated near her back as if connected by an invisible thread.

"Now I look more like mother's other servants. I wish to make her happy." Koharu said in a somber tone.

She turned her gaze towards Kit and held her arms open.

"C'mon Kit, let's go to Olympia."

Kit twitched about before leaping into Koharu's arms. She nuzzled against his soft shadowy body before stepping forward into the shadows. Her body became ghostly and then disappeared.

When her body came back into view it was in a far corner of a strange world. The skies were blue and cloudy, the grounds were covered in dusty light brown dirt. In front of her stood a huge white marble coliseum.

"Kit you better stay out of sight for now. We don't know what dangers lay here." Koharu said and patted him on the head softly.

Kit scampered off into a nearby shadow. With a last glance back at Koharu he dissolved into the shadows.

Koharu stared up at the coliseum her face showing nothing. Not even awe.

"Sora….." She whispered.

"Sora? Your after that brat?" A dark shady voice spoke.

Koharu turned around slowly and her gaze was met with a tall bluish-gray figure. His hair was nothing but a large blue flame.

"Who….are you?" She asked.

"I'm Hades, I'll be taking care of you while you're here in Olympia." He said and laid an arm on her shoulder.

Koharu turned her gaze away from Hades and over at the Coliseum. She stared unnerved and uninterested.

"I must..kill Sora…"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Well, what do you think? It's a bit long isn't it? Yukari is a character that I made up based on and idea I've had for a long while. Anyways, the story should start to have a lot of twists and turns, angst and drama. It will be good I promise! Sora will be in it a lot! So don't think it's all about Koharu cause it isn't. It'll also have things from Riku's point of view. R&R!!


End file.
